The Alternate 1978 game
Background *'This is a A.T.L. political map of the time.'' *See- Back story (Alternate 1978 map game)' *Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 Reximus55' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mod 4'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 1 Reximus55 *'Mapmaker 2 'Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *'''Mapmaker 3 Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mapmaker 4 'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fair. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India, S. Africa and Israle) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nikes of those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for 5 years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. #''A new turn starts at 22.00:00UTC.'' 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **The National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO) *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- *West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand- *Egypt- *Israel- **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Cyprus- *Malta- *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Pakistan *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'GCC (pro-UK)' *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- ''I find your lack of faith'' 20:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA)' *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *India- **LTTE- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Babbar Khalsa International (BKI)- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Tuvalu- *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- *Burundi- 'Neatral Watch Pact' *Finland- *Switzerland- *Liechtenstein- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *Ghana- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **F.A.R.C. rebels- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Thai Red Amy Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Red Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic- **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)- *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Afghanistan- *Ireland-OCTOctivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- OCTOctivian Marius *Angola- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- *Grenada- *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist alies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'China's cronies' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxalite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)-LightningLynx89 **Malayan Communist Party-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement-LightningLynx89 **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front-LightningLynx89 **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front *People's Republic of Albania- Game play 1981.0 Belgium makes 5,000 more guns and 20 more A.P.C.s Italy makes 25 fighters, 10,000 more guns, and 20 A.P.C.s., 10 medium tanks, 12 light bombers and a frigate. 2 of the light bombers are given to W. Germany and France. 5,000 Egyptians are recruited. 25 medium tanks, 15 light tanks, 15 APCs, 6,000 guns 45 fighter jets, 10 light bombers, 2 mine layers and 2 patrol boats are made. The GDR builds 30 medium tanks, 20 fighters, 25 light bombers and a frigate. The GDR (E. Germany) puts sea mines across it's nautical border with the FRG (W. Germany). It exports 3 fighters in kit-form as component parts to Libya, Nicaragua and Algeria. Poland builds 20 more light tanks. Babbar Khalsa International and Asom rebels arson several government buildings in India.The PKK make some gains in Turkey around lake Van. All non player nations in NATO and the Warsaw Pact set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses, enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. *'USSR:' The USSR hopes war war can be averted with only a localised clash in Germany and Korea. The USSR makes 100 fighter jets. 5 are exported to Libya, 5 to Nicaragua, 5 to Ethiopia, 5 to Syria and 10 to Poland, the other 70 stay in Soviet hands. The USSR moves forces from central Poland towards the Polish/GDR border. The Soviets make 2 frigates and give one to N. Korea and the other to Syria. Humaniterian aid is sent to Ethiopia. An alliance is offered to N. Korea, Libya and Iraq. Category:Alternate 1978 map game